User talk:SpadeAce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jem & The Holograms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jerrica/Jem page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I'm ready to read that question. I don't know how to do that. My suggestion: you adopt this wiki. --Thatguyfromuae 02:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I am okay. Thatguyfromuae 14:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Affirmative. Thatguyfromuae 14:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I have been editing - even Administrating - wikis that have little or no user-support, so I know how you feel. When I see an under-dog wiki that peaks my interest, I like to help in any way I can... and I also find that different wikis have some unique features (like specialized templates, menus, and the like) that I try to learn about, so I apply them to other wikis. Malcadon 16:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I have made some Userboxes, if you're interested. Unlike normal Wikipedia userboxes, the prefab boxes I made are designed to be filled-out to reflect the user's opinion on each subject, then just static "fan of X" or "enjoys Y" text. Of course, users can make their own custom userboxes, by adding their own chose of colors, pictures, and texts to the base userbox template (dont be intimidated by the size of the text, as most of them usually goes unused). If you are interested in making your own custom userboxes and you never done so before, checkout the ones I did on my profile on edit mode (while on Source) to get an idea on which codes you'll need. Malcadon 13:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you so much for your welcome message and I am happy to colaborate with this wikia :D I will do use the Userboxes, I kinda understand the language used on the wikia (the codes etc.) however I am not so smart with it, but yes I am working right now in the update of my profile. Also, I am the administrator of a Jem site in spanish that is my mother language the page is: TheJemPlayer there you can find info but in spanish and there is a section with extended version cd's that I make of Jem for free. Dvf 15:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC)DvF Hello! well this is my second time in your profile :D thank you so much for your words and I am glad to share my extended versions with everyone! Thank you for the advise as well I think I will get used to to the wiki code... someday hahaha Dvf 21:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi,The Music Awards Part 1&2 have 2 pages, one of witch is good the other one is rather bad. can you please delete the bad one, hear is a link to them http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/The_Music_Awards_Part_1 and http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/The_Music_Awards_Part_2 also please can you make me an Admin on this wiki so I can delete things and such, this is from Cat-man1990 some one keeps putting crap up hear, to do with journey and a live move of Jem(that is not happning) it probably is DorothyAnn64116 can you plz stop her she is adding it to all the pages and if some one was new to Jem it would be very misleding. can you block her from editing or something (the Monster high wiki had a simmelr problem) Thank you very much. Hi this is Joe a.k.a Cat_man1990 here, quite a few pages has doubles, so when will i be an admin, because they will need to be deleted. Hello, Cat-man1990 hear, I'm an Admin now, I don't know how it works, but if its down to you, thank you very much. Admin positions Hi there! I left a reply on your blog recently regarding the search for new admins, and I've also left a comment on my own blog here, but I notice that there's not a lot of active users or admins here, so I thought I'd leave a post on your Talk Page so ensure this gets seen. I've posted this message on another admin's Talk Page as well in the hopes someone might see this, but so far I haven't seen anyone around. I'm working on a variety of things to help improve this Wiki, including era icons, banners and a brand new main page, but without admin rights there's only so much I can. I'd love to help contribute more to this site if I could possibly be assigned admin status. If I'm to remain a regular editor, I'll need someone to help input code on pages that only admins have access to so that they can work. To give you some background, I'm an administrator for the Silent Hill Wiki. You can get an idea of what I can do there. It's something I've put a great deal of time and effort into over the years. If you look at some of the character pages on that Wiki, you'll see little icons on the top right of the pages. These are Era Icons, and I'd like to incorporate similar things on this Wiki. You can get an idea for what I can do on the main page too. Anyway, just thought I'd drop you a message. I'm a huge fan of Jem, and I have a lot of ideas I'd love to incorporate into this Wiki if given the chance. I'm a graphic artist and 3D modeler by hobby, so I know my way around design and so on. Let me know if you get a chance to add some of the admin-required code I have ready to go. It's all prepared, it just needs to be pasted into the right pages for it to kick in. Have a good one! Faded-Myth 02:19, August 30, 2012 (PST)